


Flying Greasemonkeys

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Kind of a friendship fic I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno is sent down to aviation as a scapegoat when a missile misfire in Wutai destroys the helicopter the TURKs had been using. It is up to Reno to appease Highwind and acquisition a replacement and get back into the other pilot's good graces.</p>
<p>NOT a shippy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Greasemonkeys

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as it says in the story for my entertainment. I think Cid and Reno could actually end up pretty good friends and have geek out sessions over aircraft for hours. That's just me though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII (7) that is the due of Square Enix and rightly so. This story mentions a character that did not appear in any of the NA localized games (I don’t think Final Fantasy VII: Before Crisis was localized at any rate; do NOT quote me on this). For information on Director Veld, I recommend using the FFwikia and looking under Final Fantasy VII: Before Crisis.**

**Author’s Note: This was just a short ficlet I wrote because I wanted to see some sort of bonding between who characters I like (one of which, a February baby is my favorite VII character). So this was born. If nothing else I hope the story is enjoyable in all its briefness.**

* * *

 

“How the hell did you manage to destroy a perfectly good helicopter Reno? These things ain’t cheap to find parts for, let alone build from scratch!” Livid did not even cover the expression twisted on Cid Highwind’s face when Reno dropped by the hangar to inform him that they had lost a chopper. Blue eyes were laced with rage and blond brows furrowed into a scowl that may end up a permanent fixture on the young mechanic’s face. It was not the first time Reno had been on the receiving end of that glare, though he had one advantage the other TURKs didn’t.

 

Reno himself was also a pilot and knew enough about engineering to be able to assist the engineer from time to time. Thus Reno knew how to get back into the older man’s good graces usually. The chopper was lost to a missile misfire in Wutai. Tseng had already chewed him out, though not as strongly as Director Veld had. It was the director who had sent him down to the hangar to acquisition a replacement for the fallen helicopter.

 

“Oh c’mon, give me a break here Highwind. It wasn’t even my fault. You know that the choppers are my babies too! Some yahoo in the infantry launched a missile wrong and it hit the chopper instead of the target.” Reno hoped that answering truthfully really did work with this hard-ass. From what the SOLDIER department said, Highwind didn’t take shit from anybody (even Commander Rhapsodos found him hard to reason with).

 

Cid mulled over the information in his head. It was certainly true that any choppers checked out under Reno were usually brought back in top condition, a fact that did give the younger man a little bit of credibility. It wouldn’t be the first time a missile had been fired incorrectly by the raw recruits, just the first time it had hit one of his birds. Finally the blond sighed and looked at the redhead with a look of pity.

 

“Director Veld sent you down here as a scapegoat. Fine, I’ll sign over a new chopper; just swear it’ll come back in piece.”

 

“It’s a deal, yo!” Reno replied with a wide cheeky grin, giving the man a proper military salute instead of the mockery he usually gave the regular army. After all, grease monkeys needed to stick together or something.

 

**Author’s Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine. I find writing for Reno difficult because there wasn’t much outside of his brief appearances in Crisis Core and his role in Advent Children for me to go off of. I adore Cid and hope I did him some justice (without having to make him swear like a sailor, I know he does this but it is very hard to write).**


End file.
